Punishment
by Nachtwachter
Summary: Luddy leaves Gilbo during the time of the Berlin wall. Wall gets smashed, Gilly boy takes off after his lil' bro. Fail summary is fail CONTAINS YAOI!


Ludwig hissed as the blindfold was ripped away from his face and blue eyes met crimson.

"Bruder?" He rasped in both shock and fear. His brother was doing this?

The Prussian grinned, a wide, cocky grin.

"Hallo Luddy." The albino leaned back against a wall, strong arms crossed against his broad chest. His white hair was in its usual disarray. There was a long, jagged scratch on his left cheek that had been given to him by Ludwig's boss when the Prussian had tried to escape to West Germany during the time of the Berlin wall, "Been a while hasn't it West? You have no idea how unawesome it was to leave me. You should have stayed bruder, now I'll have to punish you."

"Gil, I-I had to leave! There was no other choice. My boss…he…" Ludwig swallowed, "You're Osten, and I'm Westen. It. Wasn't. My. Fault!" He began tugging on his bindings, trying desperately to escape.

"It was your fault!" Gilbert shouted, his voice echoing off of the dark walls. His eyes were narrowed, the red flashing dangerously, "He listened to you! You could have stopped it all! But you didn't." The Prussian's face was only centimeters away from Ludwig's own, the breath on his neck making the German shiver.

"B-Bruder, I tried, I swear I tried. He refused. I worried about you so much Gil, I swear."

"Really? Prove it West, prove how much you 'care'." Roughly, the albino yanked his brother's hair, pulling his face to his, "Show me damn it!" He smashed his lips against Ludwig's, hard.

In surprise, Ludwig bit down on his brother's bottom lip, drawing blood.

With a pained hiss, Gilbert pulled back, tightening his grip in the German's hair, tugging harshly on the blonde strands.

"Ngh!" Ludwig let out a grunt, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Listen to me bruder, you do as I say. Got it? I don't want to have to hurt you. Is that understood?"  
>"Let me go Gilbert. Bitte."<p>

"Wrong answer West." The Prussian's teeth locked onto Ludwig's pale neck, clamping down hard, breaking the skin.

The blue eyed male yelped in pain, struggling.

Gilbert licked his lips, a smirk on his face.

"Now, kiss me."

The German shook his head frantically, pleading with his eyes.

The Prussian's crimson eyes sparked and he smacked his hand across his younger brother's face, causing the blonde to make a small noise.

"I don't like repeating myself West."

With much reluctance, Ludwig softly pressed his lips to Gilbert's.

The crimson eyed albino growled, tugging the younger male's hair again.

"Harder Luddy."

Ludwig grunted, but complied, kissing the other's lips fiercely.

Gilbert let out a moan, slipping his tongue between the German's soft lips.

He tried to pull away, to stop, but Gilbert yanked on his hair roughly every time that he tried to.

The Prussian nipped at the German's lips, teasingly running his wet tongue over them.

With much difficulty, mostly from his brother, Ludwig managed to pull back, panting and very red faced.

"Let me go bruder. Now." He tried to make his voice as rough as possible, but when the crimson eyed male smirked, he knew he hadn't succeeded.

"Nein Westen. I make the demands, ja?'"

Ludwig growled in desperation, feeling utterly helpless.

"Bruder, bitte. Bitte."

The Prussian slammed the blonde against the wall, making him gasp.

"I said nein! I make the demands, not you. Got it Luddy? We do what I want, and I want you to prove you care. Tell me you love me. Now." When the German didn't respond, Gilbert slammed his head into the cold, brick wall, "Say it!"

"I-ich leibe dich bruder." He whispered.

"Louder! Damn you!"

"Ich leibe dich!" He said it as loud as he could.

"Better. Now, say it again. Only this time, use my name. I'm not 'bruder' right now. I am Gilbert, Prussia."

"Ich liebe dich Gilbert, Preußen."

Gilbert grinned, lowering his lips to Ludwig's neck, kissing softly. He ran his tongue over the wound he left on the pale skin and smirked when his brother hissed.  
>"It hurts doesn't it? That's part of the punishment." He stepped back and undid his belt, shoving the black denim pants to his ankles. The Prussian held his hard five meters to Ludwig's mouth, "Suck it." He demanded.<br>The German hesitated a moment before giving Germany's dick a tentative lick.  
>"I said suck it, so fucking put it in your mouth."<br>Ludwig nodded, and wrapped his warm lips around the swollen head, taking as much of him into his mouth as he was able to.  
>"Fuck! Ah-ahh. You're so fucking good at this." The crimson eyed Prussian fisted his hands in his brother's hair, bucking his hips.<p> 


End file.
